Valentine
by SetoAngel01
Summary: Love isn't always easy but it sure is worth it in the end. 2014 Raphril.


"Happy Valentine's Day, April." the words apprehensive and gruff as he presented the small delicate flower held in such large, scarred hands. The variation and stark contrast between something so fragile and exquisite being treated like glass in the same hands of a person who'd fling and handle shipping containers like a normal person would a tissue box. It was a strange albeit rather beautiful combination to say the least.

Blue eyes lifted from the proffered red rose to his tense face. When April began dating Raphael only a month ago, she wasn't exactly sure _what_ to expect; they'd been close friends prior to pursuing a romantic relationship, but this was something neither had any experience with. She'd dated numerous guys over the course of her 26 year life and Raph had absolutely no experience with dating anyone or even had much social interaction outside of his brothers in his mere 19 years of existence. To say it was odd adjustment for both of them would be a gross understatement.

"...and I know what yer thinkin', no, I didn't steal it." he said flat out in response to her silence; when in actuality, where he got it from was the farthest thing from her scattered mind.

It was so out of the ordinary that she couldn't help but exclaim, "W-What?"

"Listen, okay, I took it when he wasn't looking... Damn wait, that sounded bad - I _bought_ it from the dude who's sellin' em on the corner, but I had to leave the money near his till when he turned his back - ya know, when he noticed the last red flower was missin'..." Raph explained and for the first time since he presented the gift to her, she took notice of his nervousness. Hands shaking, eyes wide and cheeks flushed dark green; she was certain she'd never before seen a more sweeter sight. Leave it to the seven foot terrapin to make her heart skip like no other man had before in her life.

In her silence, he continued ranting.

"Fuck, I'm no good at this April. Listen - I-I _tried_ , okay? I really did. It's really fuckin' hard to get your new girlfriend something for Valentine's Day when yer a freak, okay? It's not like I can walk into a store and pick something out." Raph grumbled, staring down at the rather minuscule gift in his hand; eyes raising to take in the beautiful woman before him and how she deserved so much better than this; himself included, "...I know your last boyfriends probably got you all kinds of nice stuff for Valentine's Day...but I...I-I'm sorry, April, I really wanted to get ya something nicer, but -" his words cut off as she gingerly plucked the flower from his hands only to pull him down to her level (he allowed her even if his knees burnt something fierce later on).

Thin arms wrapping around his thick neck, one forearm nestled comfortably between his nape and edge of his carapace, the other dangling the rose in gentle fingertips. The hotheaded terrapin swallowed a lump that lodged deep in his throat; still adjusting to being touched in such an intimate, non-threatening capacity. For such soft hands and a form to willingly, even eagerly press upon his own hardened frame was still new to him; still blew his fucking mind. With slight hesitation, he lowered himself further so she'd be able to comfortably hug him around his neck, even daring to place a timid hand upon the curve of her lower back. The redhead smiled at his touch, readjusting her arms to tangle in the loose tails of his dull crimson mask.

"No. It's _perfect_ , Raph. I love it." April breathed into the side of his head, warm breath disturbing the thinner frayed edges of his mask.

"Really?" he asked hesitantly with a furrow of thick brow ridges, mind still trying to convince him that she was lying just to protect his feelings.

" **Really**." the reporter replied firmly after reluctantly releasing her arms around his neck to place tiny hands upon those massively muscled shoulders that she couldn't help but caress as she spoke to him. April made sure to look into his amber eyes when stated those words; noting over the time he'd gotten to know him; he'd suffered from debilitating self-esteem issues; which was hard to determine at first because from an outsider looking in, he was one cocky son of a bitch - always so sure of himself - machismo reeking off him in visceral waves most of the time.

It wasn't until she was alone that she'd noticed it; how he curled up in his shell; putting emotional barriers up around himself to protect a heart that had grown to expect rejection from everyone around him. Those first months were brutal. The walls he'd built were like iron; she had to weld away at them for such a long time before there was the slightest breakthrough. When she caught a glimpse of that person he hid from others; that heart he guarded so fiercely, she wanted it (needed it). There was a gentleness and love she'd never before known right underneath the surface; all she had to do was convince him her intentions were pure. The hardest thing was swaying him to believe that indeed, she in fact did like him _that way._ It was an arduous process to say the least, but one she'd be willing to repeat a thousand times if it meant she could be with him in the end.

" _Thank you._ " she continued with a smile, arms again tightening around his neck to prolong the hug and the intimate moment.

"Yer welcome." he muttered and in a sudden burst of confidence, he straightened his legs and lifted her up, hesitating upon placing a hand underneath her ass, but when she pulled back and smiled so openly at him; he'd folded, large mitt curving underneath her rump to snugly hold her up to his height.

April pressed her face into his neck and smiled at the sudden confidence leaking from his voice; it was such a welcome change to the nervous terrapin that was standing before her just moments ago. April bit her lip as she rested her head on his shoulder, feeling his other hand travel up her back to settle on a shoulder blade; those thick fingers splaying playfully into her sleek auburn hair. Blue eyes sliding shut and a sigh leaving those impossibly smooth pink lips as she melted into those gloriously thick, muscled arms. It may have been difficult to finally get to this point, but _**damn**_ , he was worth it...

"Happy Valentine's Day, April..." Raph breathed against her cheek, thick lips ghosting along the side of her face; his own golden eyes slipping shut to enjoy this moment. Those fervent spiteful thoughts quelled as he took in her warmth; recalling the moment he knew what they had was real; it wasn't just some demented fantasy he had about her. What shocked him is she indeed felt the same; to what capacity, he still couldn't believe. This girl, who could literally have anyone she wanted - chose him - and he was adamant to prove her she made the right choice. Taking a deep breath of the floral fragrance that permeated from her hair and the heat from her body leaking through his skin, he relaxed in this small pinprick of time that would imprint itself on his heart forever.


End file.
